Bioshock: Pandemonium
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: My name is Sophie McDonagh. My father was Bill McDonagh, one of Rapture's founders and it's Chief Engineer. I was born there, in an underwater city like from a dream, and then I returned, to experience my own odyssey in the deep darkness. Rapture is on the rise again, and I must stop it. (Set after Bioshock 1, bad/evil ending). Some OC, story details inside.
1. The Sophiliad

Writers notes: The events are set after Bioshock 1 based on the Bad choice of the ending (If you harvested all the little sisters), but before Bioshock 2 happens. Sophie McDonagh is not an OC, technically. She featured in the prequel novel Bioshock: Rapture which focused on Bill McDonagh's point of view leading up to Bioshock. She is last seen about 9 years old, so this is her older, about 18 I guess. But the book hasn't been officially accepted as canon or anything, although it is 'official' as much as Fanfiction can be (the writer worked with 2K games while writing).

A fair bit of exposition, so apologies in advance, but I hope you enjoy Bioshock: Pandemonium. It gets quicker further into the story, and then we really begin to have fun.

Bioshock: Pandemonium

-click whirr-

Audio Dairy: Return to Rapture.

My name is Sophie McDonagh. My father was Bill McDonagh, one of Rapture's founders and its Chief Engineer. I was born there, in an underwater city. My mother took me to the surface to escape the ensuing Rapture Civil War that followed Andrew Ryan's hypocritical madness going up against Fontaine, and eventually his lie of Atlas, in a pointless war with pointless sacrifices.

Ryan lured my parents here with promises of a brighter future, away from the evil of the surface world… but they shouldn't have left. My mother and I made it out, but my father… -sniffle- Ryan ended up having him executed for his supposed 'treason' of not accepting Ryan's view, and hung outside his office alongside many other ghastly trophies.

After Jack killed Andrew Ryan and Fontaine, he took the remaining tide of splicers and moved to the surface. A bloody war ensued that was so terrible the Cold War was forgotten and the world focused on Jack for an entire year. Thankfully, he lost in the end, but the carnage had been wrought, and Rapture revealed to the surface.

Due to heavy casualties in the war, almost eclipsing WWI, women were given permission to be drafted in the army to train and fight on the front lines. I wondered to myself, even as I fought alongside the future first female president, Cassandra Rolan, whether there'd be anyone left afterwards, human or splicer. I'm sure that if Jack had won, he would have turned on his splicers. He had been bred for death, and although he had been given choices, he made himself this… monster.

So it was that, even in death, Andrew Ryan's hypocrisy lived on, as did the crimes of Frank Fontaine. To absolve my father, somewhat, I need to take care of it once and for all.

-click-

The S.S Navarone slowly rested to a stop in the water, it's crew on board quiet as the grave as it waited for it's orders. "Operation Charybdis is go. I repeat, option Charybdis is a go. We have full authority from President Rolan to destroy Rapture" echoed the metallic voice around the submarine.

"We're in position, sir" replied the Ensign manning the radar.

"Fire at will" acknowledged the Captain as the radio squawked suddenly with a different tone.

"Mayday mayday we're going dow-" spoke an urgent voice on the emergency channel, before it was cut off. Two distant explosions rocked the submarine as the first two missiles were fired. Several rapid thuds were heard in succession, the vessel shaken violently and sending all personnel to the deck.

"What the devil happened? Did they accidentally hit us?" asked the Captain, standing up despite his bleeding forehead. The alert came from the engine room, and an engineer's voice spoke clearly. "Sir, something is firing at our vessel! The bullets appear to be… bolt fixtures?"

Stomping across the sea floor, Big Daddy Rosies aimed their rivet guns upwards, punching holes through the submarines. A massive Alpha Series Big Daddy stomped towards the one missile that had managed to be fired. He wielded telekinesis 3 towards it, grabbing it in the water and turned it around so it struck at another submarine. The explosion was instantaneous, torrents of water rushing in.

"Aband-" was all the Captain of the S.S. Navarone got out before the water poured in, controls exploded and his entire crew wiped out. Submarines sank to the bottom of the sea as their engines failed and their crew were utterly drowned.

The twenty submarine fleet around Rapture had been destroyed in half an hour. Only seven SOS calls even got past the jamming signal emitting from Rapture. With their enemies defeated, the Rosies lowered their rivet guns and walked to the wreckage. Corpses floated in the murky brine, bloodied holes showing where some had actually been shot, the bolts penetrating through flesh with ease. Of course, Big Daddies didn't care. Instead, they just dragged the submarine wreckages back to Rapture.

It would not go down that easily.

A bloodied hand had inscribed "Steinman was right' on the wall in thick applications of crimson, the perpetrator dead due to blood loss below the writing. A man caught scoring a Rapture Family message in the wall was cut in two and the message defaced with the same words 'Steinman was right', soon to be joined with 'Aphrodite loves us all."

The vision of Aphrodite hummed to herself as she gracefully walked across the floor of Hephaestus. A pink glow radiated from her body and toga, drawing the attention of one amorous Spider-slicer who was climbing upside down on the ceiling. So far gone in his splicing so as to be half blind, his mask had fallen off ages ago. "Pretty lady… but not too pretty. Make you as pretty as me" he whispered, and jumped down, lunging at the woman.

Her gaze met his in mid-leap, and the hatred melted away. His body instinctively threw itself off balance so it fell to the floor. Tears of joy fell from his eyes in response to the feelings of love he felt instead, and the Goddess spoke with a voice dripping with honey and ambrosia. "Take off your own head" she requested. Without further encouragement, the spider slicer took his sickle blades and sliced through his own neck, the head rolling across the floor with an ecstatic smile. The Goddess smiled to herself, and hummed a tune as she glided across the rusted metal floors of Rapture.


	2. Steinman's Successor

Slow start, but oh well. It's getting to the good stuff I promise. I believe in a solid foundation, and it's best to get the complicated stuff done in the beginning, then it's time to dive into the action proper.

Thanks for reading, and there's plenty more to go.

-WT

She had to be cheerful, thought Sophie McDonagh. She would be chipper and positive. Despair was one of the roots in Rapture's decline as people began wallowing in depression and going mad from it. Sadness begets sadness, infecting all that came into contact with it. She had seen the general decline, and although she had been quite young before she left, it was amazingly simple how the streets went from being crowded with people to just containing a handful of splicers gibbering insanely to themselves. So, being happy was the way to counter this, she reckoned. Her poor mother, Elaine McDonagh, spent most of her days in light therapy, having never truly gotten over the loss of her husband, which was the only good thing to come out of Rapture according to her account. Sophie was inclined to agree.

Despite Rapture being a catalyst for her parents falling in love and for herself to be born, Sophie held no love for it. It had brought her parents together, but had torn them apart in the worst way. She had developed severe agoraphobia, and had to comfort her mother on her own (Although the doctor they initially saw was like a step-dad almost to them both in the end). If possible, she'd bring back her father's body before she took out Rapture, and give it a proper burial.

Sophie was shaken out of her memories by the Captain of the vessel clearing his throat. It was small for a ship, nothing more than a quaint jetty boat. She stood on the deck currently, and did a final check of her weapons as their destination came in sight.

"Shotgun? Check. Machine gun? Check. Chemical Thrower? Double check" recalled Sophie, adjusting the combat knives on her chest and boot. A bullet proof vest was underneath a bulky combat jacket with multiple pockets, sturdy sleeves protecting her arms with padded insulation. Her movement was hindered somewhat by the additions she had requested the military make, but she had seen men throw fire, ice and lightning besides worse as easy as snapping one's fingers. A large rucksack held the necessary provisions on her back as well, knowing she may be down there for a while.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she'd actually make it out. Oh, she would do her best, so as not to abandon her mother, but something mother and daughter had both agreed on was that Rapture was usually only a one way street. As to how she thought about Sophie's return...

Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail which accentuated her brown eyes and feminine face. "Are you sure about this, ma'am?" asked the Captain of the vessel. He had lost friends in the last attempt to destroy Rapture, and although he was eager to destroy it however possible, he didn't feel like this young woman needed to sacrifice herself. She was gorgeous, young and fit. Her lily white skin was gently tanned and he had been told she could hold her own in a fight with several grown men. It was such a waste.

"It's a long story, Captain, and it's about time it ended. Maybe, if I survive, I'll tell you about it. Would make a good novel, who knows. But this must happen. Rapture is a disease. It bleeds into everything, like a festering sore on the face of the Earth. It…" ranted Sophie, pausing to regain control of her emotions. She was feeling angry, and despairing. The ex-Rapturian took in a deep breath, and smiled slowly. She thought about the walks with her father through the park. She thought of the first time she had seen the glaring sun; painful to her eyes but glorious to her mind. There was sky. An empty sky, leading miles up.

"God speed, ma'am" interrupted the Captain's voice, and Sophie blinked. She had been staring up into the sky in wonderment like a small child, and blushed slightly. Sophie cleared her throat, and saluted.

"Thank you, Captain. I will tell you when I am about to enter Rapture, then… I doubt we will be able to remain in contact. If I am not heard from within a week, tell my mother I am sorry, and recommend that President Rolan nuke Rapture. It's the only way."

Hephaestus, Rapture.

Scores of splicers filled the corridors of Hephaestus, drawn by the heavenly scent of the Goddess in their presence. "Steinman was right… lady Aphrodite!" praised a doctor who had somehow ended up there, following alongside her. "Who is the most qualified of you to work in this sector?" asked the Goddess in a bored voice, quite plain in reality. A tattered white doctor's coat, a plain bra, work trousers and boots were all that she wore in reality God knows what the filthy things saw her as. She guessed it was pink due to the hastily drawn scribble done by a particularly stupid splicer.

She hated pink.

Aphrodite Rose Steinman, or A.R Steinman as she encouraged people to call her, in honour of her father, watched as the neatest of the gathered splicers walked forwards cap in hand.

"M'lady, I am currently acting Chief of Hephaestus, although it doesn't mean much since we… lost the core."

"Then fix it, numbskull. Isn't that your job?"

"Well we haven't heard from Master Jack-

The Goddess just flung back her hair, eyes flashing angrily, although to them it was pleading. "But I know best, don't I?" she purred, remembering to gut this one when the job was over.

"Of course, Goddess!" he replied, falling to his knees in worship.

"Then fix it, now!"

With that haughty exclamation, she walked towards Rapture Central control, the lead splicer falling head over heels in love and roping in several more to come with him. Spider slicers jumped up, clinging the side of the remaining core pieces and began working with wielding torches. The remains of the third power container was lifted up by a brute splicer, his massive size aiding him in the tough endeavour.

Steinman didn't see this, as she had just reached Rapture Central Control room. Here were the controls for the pheromones and the intercom system used so often for Ryan's propaganda. She licked her lips in anticipation, and kicked the console. It flared with power, and the PA system around Rapture suddenly sent out harsh feedback until she fiddled with the controls. She wished she'd brought along

"People of Rapture. First, there was Andrew Ryan. Then, the con artist known as Frank Fontaine came second. Jack was the last ruler, but he is not fit for it. Our dear city has been passed through many hands. And where are we now? A decaying wreck, no different from a sunken ship. Big Daddy lie dead all around, and no more little sisters collect ADAM. But this is not important. What is important is that you all want to serve me, don't you? Your… Aphrodite" explained Steinman, reaching into the system and sending a fresh strain of pheromones, all thanks to Suchong. As the splicers became intoxicated while she spoke, they all fell to their knees one by one as if in glorious rapture.

"Yes," they all yelled, tears of happiness flowing down their faces.


End file.
